


Love like that

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, February 14: stumble, aspect, love
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 12





	Love like that

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, February 14: stumble, aspect, love

Beth watched as Derek and Stiles walked into the lunchroom, holding hands. She just didn’t get it. Derek was the aspect of tall, dark and handsome, he could have anyone he wanted but he chose Stiles. Stiles was clumsy, stumbling, loud and nerdy, the polar opposite of Derek. Stiles was talking a mile a minute as usual, and Derek couldn’t stop smiling. The way Derek looked at Stiles it was like he hung the moon. Yet, when they were together like this, it was clear that they loved each other. One day, Beth hoped for a love like that.


End file.
